


Dad, You Promised!

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [81]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex being an embarrassing dad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, High School, Homecoming Dance, Middle School, School Dances, Spirit Week, Students, school spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Lizzie is going to the Homecoming Dance and for the first time it's with a boy and not a group of friends.





	Dad, You Promised!

“So,” Alex said as he dished out mashed potatoes, “did people like your costumes?”   
  
It was Spirit Week at Liam and Lizzie’s middle/high school, a week that every student looked forward to. Heck, even the teachers looked forward to it, despite the fact that it was difficult to get their students to concentrate while wearing pajamas or masquerade masks or, in accordance with today’s particular theme, dressed as Disney characters.

 

“Of course,” Lizzie beamed, her hair still teased high on her head.

 

Despite only being in eighth grade, Lizzie was already quite adept at costume design and construction. She’d managed to make a fantastic Ursula outfit using colored hair spray, face paint, scrap fabric, and metal clothing hangers. Liam had gone slightly less involved, opting to go for a red zip up hoodie and jeans in order to be Miguel. He had been very easily convinced by Lizzie to get his face painted like a skull so that he could be Miguel in disguise in the Land of the Dead.    
  
“I think I saw no less than five people offer to pay her to make them costumes for Halloween,” Liam joked.    
  
“Come on,” scoffed Lizzie, “it was only two people.”

 

"Two, five, same thing," Liam shrugged.   
  
"What are tomorrow's costumes?" Eliza asked passing the green beans around.

  
“Genderbend,” Liam replied, “I’m borrowing one of the cheerleader’s outfits.” He grinned, “Thanks for passing along your delicate waist to me, mom.”

  
Eliza let out a laugh, “Anything I can do to help.”   
  
“There had better be pictures,” Alex added.

 

“Oh, there will be,” Liam promised gleefully, “A whole bunch of us on the team are doing it.”   
  
That had been one of the biggest surprises of all. That Liam, who was slender waisted and not all that broad in the shoulder either, who loved art and dying his hair a new color every week, had tried out for and made the football team. Apparently, his build and leg strength was perfect for kicking field goals. It was how he found himself on the Junior Varsity team, outside of Angie the only one of his siblings to attempt school sports.

 

“And what about you, Lizzie?” Alex asked.    
  
“I have a friend who’s non binary,” Lizzie said, “so we’re protesting the entire concept of a,” and here she made air quotes “‘gender swap’ day.”

 

“So substitute costumes?” Alex asked.

 

“Monster masks,” Lizzie replied cheerfully, “the scariest ones we could find.”   
  
“Sounds like a good plan,” chuckled Alex.    
  
“Are you ready for the big game on Friday?” Eliza prompted Liam, “You’ve been practicing late every day this week.”

 

“So ready,” Liam nodded.

 

“Coach even gave us today and tomorrow off,” he continued through a mouthful of potatoes, “Oh, I meant to ask. Kyle is having a party after the homecoming dance on Saturday night and I was hoping that I could just stay over at his place.”   
  
"Sure sweetie," Eliza nodded.   
  


“Speaking of the homecoming dance,” Alex said, “any lucky gals or guys knocking at your door?”   
  
“I’m not the one you should be asking,” grinned Liam.

 

Lizzie’s face turned bright red as her father turned to look at her. Out of annoyance she aimed a sharp kick at Liam’s shins.

 

“How do you even know about that?” she hissed at her brother.    
  
“I’m allowed,” Lizzie defended, “it’s my school too!”

 

"You're going with a boy..." Alex spoke slowly.   
  
“Nick’s younger brother,” Liam commented, naming the JV team’s second string quarterback.    
  
“You’re going with a high school boy,” Alex reiterated.    
  
“He’s only one year older than me,” Lizzie said.

 

"That-"   
  
"Alex," Eliza quited him gently.

 

“And it’s just homecoming,” Lizzie continued, “I know we’re all into the whole sports thing because of Liam, but it’s not prom or anything.”   
  
"But you're going with a boy," Alex still sounded shocked.   
  
"Need I remind you that I went to homecoming multiple years with a boy?" Eliza spoke up, Lizzie was grateful for the fact that her mother was trying to get her dad to lighten up. Sometimes being the youngest was hard.   
  
“But-but,” Alex sputtered, obviously trying to figure out how that was different than what Lizzie was doing.    
  
Eventually he gave up and just gave a defeated sigh.

 

However that turned out not to be the end of this whole matter, because with her Dad she should have realized that would never be the end. The big game came and went—they won, of course—and soon is was Saturday night. Liam was going stag with some friends and they had all gotten together ahead of time, so Lizzie was the only one in the house getting ready for the homecoming dance.    
  
She was wearing a lovely dress, tailored perfectly for her by Uncle Herc, in a dusky rose. It came a few inches below her knees and had lace three-quarter sleeves. The collar was high enough to be modest without looking dowdy. Lizzie loved this dress. Lizzie looked herself over in the full length mirror and gave a happy twirl. She tucked a loose hair from her updo behind her ear. Satisfied with her appearance, she made her way to the front room where her parents were waiting. Her mother had been reading, spending the night in grading her students papers and such. While her father...was meticulously straightening his tie. Lizzie stopped in her tracks.    
  
“What are you doing?” she said slowly.    
  
“Who me?” Alex feigned naïveté, “Well, they needed more chaperones for the homecoming dance and I volunteered. School spirit!”   
  
"Daaaaaaad," Lizzie whined, "why?"   
  
“It’s my duty as a parent to give back to the school,” Alex said primly.    
  
"Mom?" Lizzie turned to her mother, "couldn't you do it instead? Save me the embarrassment?"   
  
“My powers of persuasion can only go so far, I’m afraid,” Eliza sighed.   
  
Lizzie sighed, "Can you please promise me that you won't be embarrassing?"

 

Alex pressed a hand over his heart and heaved a dramatic gasp.    
  
“Embarrassing? Me? Never!”   
  
“Daaaaaaad,” groaned Lizzie, “Come on!”   
  
“Okay, okay,” Alex agreed, “I’m there to stand on the sidelines and make sure none of the high schoolers drink. I won’t embarrass you.”   
  
“Promise?” prompted Lizzie.    
  
“Promise.”   
  


So then two of them made their way to the high school for the night’s festivities. At first, it was okay. Alex managed to hold himself back when Lizzie met up with her date, although he did give the boy a steady once-over. Lizzie let out a sigh before making her way into the gym. At first she was having fun chatting and dancing, but she found herself constantly on the lookout for her father. But for a time he was keeping to his word and seemed engrossed in chatting with the teachers. In fact, as the night wore on Lizzie almost forgot that her dad was even there.

 

Then that song came on, Lizzie recognized it from its first chords and immediately stopped dancing.

 

“Oh no,” she whispered.   
  
“What is it?” her date asked.    
  
“Oh no, oh no, he’d better not.”   
  
Of course he was. Alex was surrounded by several students and a couple teachers. While nobody could resist dancing to ABBA, Alexander Hamilton had a very particular weakness for the group, particularly for Dancing Queen.

 

Ever since she found out that it was her Uncle Laf who'd introduced him to to the music she wished that day had never happened. Especially now.   
  
Lizzie felt like finding a closet to hide in, her face burning. Her father seemed to have no shame, dancing and singing along to the song as the teachers and students cheered him on. Lizzie tried to snake her way through the crowd in an attempt to get away from everyone, why did her dad have to be so embarassing? And of course everyone knew that is was her dad, there was no way to hide when your father was the former Treasury Secretary.    
  
Standing along the side Lizzie just waited until the song ended and hoped to dear god that was the only one the playlist.   
  
  


  
  



End file.
